Korean Ghoul
by BiangLala
Summary: FF colab Berdasarkan cerita dari manga/anime Tokyo Ghoul Pair!Yewon. RnR. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini hanyalah cerita berdasarkan manga Tokyo Ghoul milik Sui Ishida.

Author : magbe3 n sparkcloudy

Pairing : Wonsung, Slight!Kyusung, etc.

Rating : M (jangan salah paham ini untuk adegan kekerasan XD)

Genre : Masih Diteliti :v (Bilang aja kagak tau nentuin yang mana)

Warning : Boys Love , Crack Couple ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dan banyak kekurangan lain… jadi jika kalian ragu mending balik aja dah tekan ' BACK' . DLDR.

Jika kalian masih ingin membacanya. So, Happy Reding ^^

.

.

 **KOREAN GHOUL**

 **PROLOG**

Di dunia ini dimana manusia menempati posisi tertinggi dalam rantai makanan sekalipun, mereka juga bertindak sebagai makhluk yang diburu oleh mereka. Para karnivora yang bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang kegelapan, menunggu dan memangsa satu persatu dari manusia.

Entah darimana makhluk itu berasal. Mungkin sejak awal dengan diciptakannya manusia mereka ada dan hingga waktu yang tepat mereka bangun dari tidurnya. Yang pasti sekarang kenyataannya mereka berada di sini , berbaur dengan manusia dan menjadikan manusia sebagai makanannya. Itulah mereka yang disebut sebagai 'GHOUL'.

"Kau masih membaca itu?" Jongwoon mengintip pada buku yang dibaca Eunhyuk sekarang. Entah kenapa temannya yang satu ini sangat terobsesi sekali dengan Ghoul. Padahal biasanya dia akan lebih memilih untuk mempunyai nilai jelek daripada harus membaca buku.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran?" Eunhyuk berkata sambil menatap Jongwoon, seakan Jongwoon adalah orang aneh menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Jongwoon hanya mendesah. Ghoul, makhluk seperti apa mereka. Jongwoon selalu membayangkan monster dengan lidah yang menjuntai kemana-mana disertai gigi tajam dan tatapan lapar jika melihat manusia. Penelitian tentang Ghoul tidak benar-benar diperlihatkan pada masyarakat umum. Manusia awam hanya tahu bahwa Ghoul ada karena korban-korban manusia yang tiba-tiba saja ditemukan terkoyak tak berbentuk bahkan terkadang hanya tinggal sisa tulang belulang.

Banyak para peniliti yang membicarakan tentang Ghoul, tetapi dari mereka semua tak ada yang menyebutkan seperti apa rupa mereka, dimana tepatnya mereka berada, dan sebanyak apa mereka. Yang diberitahukan hanyalah mereka berbahaya dan ada beberapa tempat berbahaya dimana kemungkinan besar mereka berada.

"Menurutmu kenapa pemerintah di dunia tak memberitahukan seperti apa wajah Ghoul itu? Apa mereka terlalu mengerikan? Ataukah benar jika wajah Ghoul benar-benar tak bisa dikenali?" Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dengan mata berbinar pada Jongwoon.

"Bukankah sudah dijelaskan kalau Ghoul punya mata hitam dengan iris merah terang serta mempunyai semacam senjata di tubuhnya"

"Ah, itu hanya samar Jongwoon. Pemerintah dan pihak CCG selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran. Ini seperti konspirasi terselubung. Aku ingin melihat Ghoul dengan mata kepalaku sendiri untuk memastikannya."

"Kau hanya mengantar nyawamu, Hyuk." itulah jawab yang terlontar dari Jongwoon. Memang benar manusia punya CCG ( **Commission of Counter Ghoul),** sebuah organisasi khusus untuk menangani makhluk itu. Tapi di sana mungkin hanya kumpulan tentara berani mati, karena tingkat kematian dalam CCG sangat besar. Tak banyak orang yang mau bekerja di sana. Lagipula sebuah Ghoul tidak bisa hanya dibunuh dengan senjata biasa. Menurut penelitian daya regenerasi sel (penyembuhan) mereka sangat cepat, dan benda tajam biasa tak mampu melukainya. Hanya senjata khusus yang dikembangkan oleh CCG lah yang bisa melukai mereka.

"Menurutmu apakah Ghoul menyamar menjadi manusia?" Eunhyuk bertanya lagi kali ini dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya dalam tas selempang yang dia bawa.

"Mana mungkin. Itu akan mengerikan jika mereka bisa menyamar jadi manusia." Jawab Jongwoon.

"Yah Cuma pemikiranku saja. Jika mereka bisa menyamar jadi manusia itu akan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa hanya sedikit orang yang pernah bertemu dan kenapa pemerintah selalu menutupinya. Karena mereka takut jika mereka menyebarkannya, tingkat kepercayaan sesama manusia akan menurun dan akhirnya. Bang! Kehancuran total."

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Hyuk, berhentilah meneliti tentang Ghoul. Aku merasa kita akan terlibat masalah jika terus masuk kedalamnya."

"Cih, kau benar-benar tak asyik Kim Jongwoon." Eunhyuk mencibir. "Kita sudah sampai. Aku tak mau menunggumu mengantri jadi aku pergi duluan." Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meneruskan perjalanannya, sementara Jongwoon berhenti dan masuk di sebuah toko buku dimana pengarang favoritnya saat ini sedang membagikan tanda tangan.

.

.

"Namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon." Jawab Jongwoon dan sang pengarang menulis nama itu dan membubuhkan tanda tangan dalam sampul bagian depan bukunya.

"Kau menyukai buku ini dari semua bukuku?" Jongwoon hanya mengangguk membuat sang penulis tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipit dan ketampanannya. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi model atau aktor jika dia mau dengan ketampanan itu, pikir Jongwoon sedikit memerah.

"Tak banyak yang menyukainya karena aku telah membuat samar bagian akhir ceritanya." Jawabnya

"Kupikir isi ceritanya bagus. Membenturkan dua sisi terang dan gelap, menjabarkan keduanya secara adil tanpa berpihak atau membenarkan satu sisi. Kupikir jika menambah sebuah karakter yang berada ditengah hal itu dan bisa mengerti keduanya, akhir cerita ini tak akan bias. Mungkin saja akan ada jalan baru yang bisa membantu keduanya untuk saling mengerti." Ucapnya menjelaskan pemikirannya.

"Kau pikir jika ada orang yang bisa mengerti tentang keduanya maka itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah?"

Jongwoon tersentak pada pertanyaan orang di depannya. Di mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah lancang menceritakan pemikirannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tergagap dan segera minta maaf tetapi sang pengarang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jongwoon.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat suka pemikiranmu. Aku tak masalah dengan pendapatmu, itu sangat menarik." Ucapnya. "Tapi tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat menyakitkan berada diantara keduanya, karena tak bisa memihak salah satu akhirnya kau akan dihancurkan oleh keduanya."

"Ahh… itu—" Jongwoon tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menunduk dan menggaruk pipinya malu karena tak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kurasa aku senang mempunyai penggemar yang manis sepertimu." Perkataan itu membuat Jongwoon kembali fokus pada penulis favorit di depannya, "Aku akan mecoba mendalami karakter itu, seseorang yang bisa mengetahui kedua sisi pandang dua hal, apa dia akan bisa membuka jalan baru ataukan dia akan dihancurkan. Itu menarik. Terimakasih mau membacanya." Dia mengembalikan buku yang sudah di tandatangani kepada pemiliknya.

"Termaksih banyak Choi Siwon- _shi_ ," Jongwoon membungkuk dan pergi. Rasanya bahagia sekaligus malu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dengan idola favoritnya. Dia memeluk buku itu erat di dadanya, ia tak salah mengidolakan Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

"Kumohon hen-ti-kan." Wanita itu berusaha berlari, walaupun dia hanya bisa beringsut menjauh kebelakang sambil beruraian air mata ketakutan melihat makhluk predator dengan warna mata hitam dan iris merah di depannya. Air liur menetes deras dari mulut sang Ghoul dengan wajah gila penuh nafsu kelaparan ia menatap sang wanita. Sepertinya di pikiran sang Ghoul adalah bagaimana indahnya dia bisa mencabik –cabik orang dihadapannya itu dan memakannya secara perlahan. Dia pasti sangat enak.

Ketika wanita itu berusaha merintih lagi. Sebuah ekor tajam langsung menembus tenggorokannya, Mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membantingnya ketembok disampingnya. Darah dari sang wanita mengalir di dinding. Menetes di lantai marmer yang dingin. Dengan sosok si wanita yang tidak bernyawa dengan mata terbelalak pada si pelaku yang tertawa ngeri.

"Kau selalu brutal dengan buruanmu." Seorang laki-laki tampan keluar dari bayang-bayang, melihat kejadian itu dengan sebuah daya tarik dimatanya.

"Aku tak suka rengekannya. Menyakitkan telinga." Jawab sang Ghoul, "Mengapa kau mengangguku?" dia menatap tajam pada lelaki di depannya, tapi pria itu bahkan tak bergeming melihat tatapan dari sepasang bola merah itu.

"Dia ingin kau kembali. Dia tak suka kau kabur seperti itu. Dia itu _possesive_ dengan apa miliknya."

Ghoul itu mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau mau menuruti perintahnya seperti anjing baik," hinanya, "Lagipula dia tak pernah menganggap aku miliknya, dia hanya tertarik padaku karena aku salah satu subjek menarik seperti yang lain yang ia kumpulkan."

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab pria itu, "Yang aku peduli hanya membawamu hidup-hidup. Walaupun mungkin harus mematahkan sedikit demi sedikit bagian-bagian tubuhmu." Sang pria menatap liar dan mengeluarkan sebuah tang bulat bewarna kehitaman. Pria itu menyeringai liar dan menggerakkan senjatanya seakan dia sudah mematahkan satu persatu tulang Ghoul di hadapannya.

"Cih, kau berkata aku brutal tapi kau bahkan lebih dari itu." Ghoul itu bergerak tiba-tiba menyerang sang pria dengan ekornya. Sang pria bisa menangkis tapi ekor kedua tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya dan menembus sebuah tandon air membanjiri tubuh pria itu sesaat untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ghoul itu langsung lari dan pergi, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin bertarung apalagi dengan pria menjijikkan sepertimu!" teriaknya seraya meninggalkan si pria.

"Sialan kau Kim Jaejoong!" teriak si pria keras.

.

TBC

.

An 1: Ahahaha….. gomen ….gomen… merusak karya Sui Ishida. Err.. aku gak tahu harus ngetik apa ini. Yang pasti ini awalnya dari pembicaraan geje yg kita seriusin XD XD. Jika kalian Tanya apakah bakal sama persis? Tidak, mungkin awal akan sama tapi kesininya kita bakal benar-benar merusaknya. Ah yang pasti aku makasih ama anakku si Bee yg mau kolab ama author setengah jadi kayak ane. Jika kalian suka dan ingin diteruskan silahkan review. Sorry n Thanks m(_,_)m ( **Sparkcloudy** )

AN 2: annyeong.. Lala back *dor ^^  
ehm, melengkapi an emak di atas, aku nggak nyangka bisa kolab lagi bareng author fenomenal kayak Sparkcloudy emak, secara aku cuma masi belom terlalu paham tata cara menulis yang baik dan benar  
aku harap pada suka ama prolog nya, mungkin bagi yang udah baca ato nonton animenya bakalan ketebak alurnya, tapi kami bakal usahain berbeda  
yosh, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review ya.. grin emotikon **(magbe3)**


	2. Bab 1

Disclaimer : Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka masing-masing, author hanya meminjam chara mereka untuk kesenangan semata. Sedangkan cerita ini hanyalah cerita berdasarkan manga Tokyo Ghoul milik Sui Ishida.

Author : magbe3 n sparkcloudy

Pairing : Wonsung, Slight!Kyusung, etc.

Rating : M (jangan salah paham ini untuk adegan kekerasan XD)

Genre : Masih Diteliti :v (Bilang aja kagak tau nentuin yang mana)

Warning : Boys Love , Crack Couple ,Alur tidak diperhitungkan, abal, geje, thypo(s), dan banyak kekurangan lain… jadi jika kalian ragu mending balik aja dah tekan ' BACK' . DLDR.

Jika kalian masih ingin membacanya. So, Happy Reding ^^

 **KOREAN GHOUL**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Jongwoon POV**

Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan terasa samar, hanya bagian-bagian terpenting saja yang kuingat, sisanya memudar ketika aku membuka mata.

"Pencangkokan organ-organ pentingmu berhasil dengan baik aku tak menyangka padahal organ-organ perutmu hampir rusak seluruhnya. Ini adalah kejaiban." Dokter laki-laki setengah baya itu memandangku dengan tatapan lembut sambil memeriksa laporan perkembangan kesehatanku.

"Perawat mengatakan kau hampir tidak menyentuh makanan. Aku tahu kejadian itu membuatmu shock berat, kau harus bisa melawan pikiranmu. Jika perlu kau dapat berbicara padaku." Dia menepuk pundakku dengan lembut untuk memberi dukungan. "Jika kesehatanmu terus membaik, tidak lama lagi kau bisa keluar."

Apakah memang benar ini hanya mimpi? Aku bertanya-tanya dan meraba luka diperutku yang masih terbalut perban. Lalu kenapa ada luka ini? Kupejamkan mataku mengingat semua yang terjadi, entah kenapa aku merasa semua ini akan merubah hidupku selamanya.

 _ **Flashback~**_

 _Semua berawal pada salah satu hari di musim semi. Saat itu aku sedang berada di sebuah coffe Shop yang cukup terkenal di Seo_ _ul,_ _Saphire Blue_ _. Bersama teman berisikku, Lee HyukJae._

 _"Ayo katakan Jongwoon-ah. Yang mana orangnya?" Ia berbisik pelan. "Apa yang itu? Dia cukup tampan" Eunhyuk menunjuk pada seorang namja yang tengah menyajikan kopi tak jauh dari kami. Dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan rambut brunette-nya. Tampan. Hanya saja bukan dia. Aku menggeleng cepat._

 _"Bu-bukan yang itu_ _,_ _" aku menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk yang menampilkan gusi-gusinya._

 _Tak lama setelah itu lonceng yang berada di atas pintu masu_ _k_ _berbunyi. Menampilkan seorang namja dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam memasuki cafe. Aku memandangi namja itu ketika ia melewati kami._

 _"Ah, lupakan Kim Jongwoo." suara khas milik Eunhyuk menyadarkan lamunanku._

 _"Namja itu, tidak akan mau denganmu, kalian bagaikan si cantik dan majikannya"_

 _"Si buruk rupa, HyukJae" aku mengkoreksi._

 _"Kau lihat buku yang ia baca? Dia mempunyai selera yang sama denganku. Dengan wajah yang manis dan sedingin itu ia bahkan begitu sempurna ketika tersenyum_ _._ _" aku menatap ke arah Kim Jaejong yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di tempat ini. Aku langsung menyukainya ketika melihat senyumnya. Dan aku semakin menyukainya ketika ternyata ia juga suka membaca._

 _Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ketika ternyata Jaejong menoleh ke arahku. Hah.. Aku seperti seorang gadis yang tengah tersipu malu sekarang. Sedang Eunhyuk, ia kini sibuk dengan musik yang terdengar dari headphone-nya. Menyesuaikan irama musik dengan gerakan dance yang ingin ia buat._

" _Kau? Namamu siapa?" sebuah suara sontak mengagetkanku dari bacaanku, jantungku langsung berdegup kencang saat aku tahu namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itulah yang menyapaku. Aku merutuk dalam hati seandainya ada Euhyuk mungkin dia bisa menolongku sekarang. Eunhyuk sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu, dia mulai bosan melihatku larut dalam bacaanku. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk diam menikmati keheningan._

" _Buku yang kita baca sama." Ucapnya lagi saat tak mendengar jawabanku, dia menunjuk buku ku dan buku yang dipegangnya. Mungkin dia mengira aku berpikir bahwa dia aneh karena tiba-tiba menyapaku. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Si-silahkan," tergagap dan hampir memerah sempurna, pasti meninggalkan kesan yang tak begitu bagus padanya. Saat aku melihatnya dia hanya tersenyum lembut, benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran. "Namaku Kim Jongwoon," ucapku berusaha tenang agar tidak gagap._

" _Kim Jaejoong, panggil aku Jae," balasanya, "Maaf sedikit tak sopan harusnya aku memberitahukan namaku dulu, sebelum bertanya padamu."_

" _Tak apa." Jawabku singkat. Padahal aku sudah tahu namanya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, salah satu pelayan memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia salah satu pelanggan tetap disini. Sejak saat itu, aku jadi sering berada disini, terkadang tanpa sepengetahuannya aku akan mencuri pandang padanya._

" _Kau sering kesini?" tanyanya, "Aku suka berada disini. Tempat ini sangat nyaman untuk membaca dan kopinya nikmat."_

 _Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Memang, selain karena dia, tempat ini memang salah satu tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Suasananya tak terlalu ramai, musik yang dipilih pun cukup menenangkan._

 _Percakapan kami mengalir perlahan saat aku mulai nyaman duduk bersamanya. Dia sangat baik, banyak kesamaan kami dalam memilih sebuah buku, dia juga merekomendasikan berbagi buku bagus yang pernah dia baca. Rasanya seperti keajaiban aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Aku tak sabar untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Eunhyuk. Mungkin sajakan aku bisa mengalahkannya untuk mendapat pacar pertama. Walau Eunhyuk terlihat seperti anak populer dan berlagak playboy, dia tak pernah mau berpacaran dengan orang lain. Dia selalu saja bilang tak cocok, mungkin seleranya sangat tinggi._

 _Saat percakapan kami berakhir, Jae mengajakku kesebuah toko buku akhir pekan nanti karena pengarang novel favorit kami akan berada disana untuk membagikan tanda tangannya, tentu saja aku setuju. Apakah ini seperti date? entahlah setidaknya sekarang aku bisa menjadi temannya. Hari ini hari keberuntungaku pasti._

" _Dengar Hyuk aku berhasil bicara padanya," ucapku menelepon Hyukajae._

" _Kau berhasil mendapat nomor teleponnya?" tanyanya dari seberang telepon._

" _Tentu. Dia bahkan mengajakku ke toko buku pekan nanti." Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia menjawab. "Hah toko buku, kau pikir itu kencan?"_

 _Suaraku merendah, "Entahlah."_

" _Semangatlah, kupikir itu kencan. Kencan ala kutu buku." Aku hanya mendengus mendengar jawabannya._

 _._

 _Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Hari minggu yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam._

 _Aku mematut diri di depan cermin. Mencoba untuk berpenampilan sebaik mun_ _g_ _kin sehingga Jae akan tersenyum ketika melihatku. Aku meraih tas yang berada di atas kasur, memakai sepatu dan meninggalkan rumah sederhanaku yang kosong._

 _Tanganku melambai ketika melihat Jaejong telah menunggu di depan_ _Saphire Blue._ _Ia tetap terlihat tampan seperti sebelumnya. Ia balas melambai kearahku dan menyambutku dengan senyuman andalannya._

 _Di tengah perjalan menuju toko buku, kami berbicara banyak hal. Jae adalah orang yang ramah dan lucu. Ia sering mengeluarkan lelucon yang membuatku mau tak mau harus tertawa keras._

 _Setelah selesai, Jae mengajakku makan siang di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari toko buku yang kami kunjungi._

 _Aku tidak ingat lagi acara kami setelah itu, yang aku tau Jae menarikku ke sana ke mari mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang membuatku berdecak kagum. Tidak lupa dengan Jaejong yang senantiasa selalu berada di sampingku. Mengajakku berbicara yang membuatku tidak henti tertawa._

 _Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Saat ini aku dan Jae sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumahku. Jae memaksa mengantarku untuk pulang. Karena ia takut jika nanti ada Ghoul yang menyerangku. Aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Jalan menuju rumahku memang melewati gang yang beberapa hari yang lalu di beritakan banyak manusia yang tewas di sana_ _._

 _Memindai sekitar Jae berpikir sesuatu, "Aku tahu rute ini," ucapnya, "Beberapa hari lalu aku pernah melewati ini bersama temanku." Dia menarik tanganku kemudian berbelok disebuah gang kecil. "Jae jangan lewat sini, disana gelap." Balasku menarik sedikit tanganku ketakutan. Aku tahu dia mau mengambil jalan pintas, biasanya saat siang hari aku berani melewati gang ini, tapi dimalam hari hanya ada beberapa penerangan disana ditambah dengan pembunuhan yang semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini._

" _Tenanglah, aku tahu jalan ini. Aku akan menjagamu!" Dia menggenggam tangaku, rasanya hangat dan membuatku tenang, tak apa ini semua akan baik-baik saja._

" _Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucapnya memperlambat langkah, "Bukankah kau sering melihatku?" Wajahku bersemu merah, aku tak menjawab apapun, rasanya memalukan ketahuan olehnya seperti ini._

" _Tak apa." Ucapnya kemudian, menghentikan langkahnya manarik daguku agar mentapnya "Kupikir aku senang diperhatikan namja manis sepertimu." Aku tak tahu karena penerangan yang begitu minim, kupikir wajah Jae juga bersemu merah dari nada suaranya sepertinya dia juga gugup sepertiku._

" _Woonie, baumu enak." Dia mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik ditelingaku membuat jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. "Bolehkah aku-," perkataan itu terputus saat seperkian detik aku melihat matanya yang berubah jadi hitam lengkap dengan seringai yang menunjukkan rasa lapar dan ekor-ekornya yang bercahaya merah seperti api._

' _Ghoul!'_

" _Kau benar-benar sangat enak!" dia berteriak dengan tawa gila sambil menjilat darah yang tersisa dibibirnya, mata hitam dengan iris merahnya memandangku dengan nafsu kelaparan dan kegilaan yang mengerikan, saat itulah aku sadar pundakku meneteskan darah dengan tulangku yang mulai terlihat. Dia memakan pundakku!_

 _Aku berdiri terpaku memegangi pundakku yang mengucurkan darah begitu deras. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Tubuhku terpaku ditempatnya, mataku terus menatap namja yang kukagumi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak bisa seperti ini._

" _Kau menyukaiku?" Suara itu dingin dan penuh nafsu, dia bukan Jaejoong, "Kau mencintaiku?" Mata kelaparan itu, dia bukan Jaejoong, "Kau mau kan berkorban untukku? Aku lapar sangat lapar." Ekor-ekor pembunuh itu bergerak liar siap menerkamku, dia bukan Jaejoong. "Aku akan sangat mencintaimu jika kau mau jadi makananku."_

" _Arghhhh!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, lari, lari, lari. lari. Bertahan hidup. Mataku bergerak cepat mencari celah pelarian. Tubuhku bergerak secara otomatis mulai berlari dan berlari meninggalkan Ghoul dibelakangku yang tertawa dengan keras melihat usahaku bertahan hidup. Dia menyukainya, dia suka permainan menangkap buruannya._

" _Oh, Jongwoonieku yang manis. Kau tahu kau sangat enak. Darahmu itu seperti sebuah jus yang manis, dagingmu benar-benar kenyal dan lembut, organ-organ dalam yang sehat dan penuh nutrisi itu. Biarkan aku memilikinya. Aku akan menikmati setiap gigitannya. Aku berjanji kematianmu itu tak akan sia-sia." Dia terus berteriak dan tertawa gila melihatku yang terus berlari ketakutan mencoba menghindar._

" _Biarkan aku mencabikmu dan menikmatimu sepotong demi sepotong," suara itu kini sudah berada tepat ditelingaku. Benar, dia telah berhasil menusukkan ekornya menembus tubuhku._

 _Aku memuntahkan darah, rasanya tubuhku mulai tak terasa. Apakah ini akhirnya, aku akan mati sebagai salah satu korban dari monster pemakan manusia. Menyedihkan._

' _. !'_

 _Apa itu? suara debuman yang sagat keras. Aku berusaha membuka mataku dan melihat Jae yang berada dibawah tumpukan besi-besi. Mata hitam itu melihatku sambil mengelurkan tangannya dan mulai meredup. Apa yang terjadi? Mataku sudah terlalu berat. Aku menyerah, apapun itu yang terjadi –terjadilah._

 _Flashback End ~~_

Jongwoon melangkah menuju rumahnya yang sederhana. Hari ini ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Namun entahlah, melihat bagaimana wajah putihnya berubah pucat bagai mayat.

Jongwoon menatap sekantung belanjaan yang tergantung di knop pintu rumahnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah surat yang mencuat dari dalam kantong itu.

"Yak Kim Jongwoon! Selamat hari ini kau bisa pulang. Aku memberimu Jajamyeon kesukaanmu. Jangan lupa dimakan dan sampai jumpa di sekolah~~

NB: aku juga menaruh beberapa makanan ringan untukmu'

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongwoon harus rela mengeluarkan kembali makanan pemberian Eunhyuk.

'Ini sangat buruk! Bagaimana bisa makanan ini terasa sangat mengerikan?!' Jongwoon kembali memuntahkan sebuah roti yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

'Lidah Ghoul, di ciptakan tidak sesuai dengan lidah manusia. Mereka akan merasakan rasa tidak enak pada makanan manusia. Mereka hanya bisa menerima darah, daging, dan semua yang berasal dari manusia. Jika mereka menelan makanan manusia, maka tubuh mereka akan jatuh lemas dan sakit. . . '

Jongwoon menatap layar kaca yang menampilkan seorang pria tua paruh baya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Ghoul. Perlahan setetes air mata mengalir dari _onyx_ Jongwoon. Tangannya kembali meraih sebuah makanan dan air matanya kembali mengalir, kini lebih deras.

'Ini tidak seperti itu bukan?' Kepalanya menggelang dengan cepat, menyangkal kenyataan yang bahkan jauh didasar hatinya menyadari perubahan pada dirinya.

'Tubuh mereka juga tidak bisa dilukai dengan pisau atau sejenisnya..'

Kepala itu terangkat, tubuhnya bergerak cepat dan segera meraih sebuah benda tajam dan merentangkan tangan kirinya yang terkepal.

Jika itu benar, maka…..

Sebuah teriakan yang disusul dengan benturan benda dilantai. Jongwoon tergeletak dilantai rumahnya yang sepi. Menangisi nasibnya yang entah bagaimana berubah memilukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian entah bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu kembali berdiri, mematut dirinya dicermin untuk mendapati penampilannya yang telah berbeda.

Sekelebat bayangan Jaejoong yang tersenyum keji dengan mata berwarna merah, sama dengan mata kanannya, masuk ke dalam pikirannya. _Namja_ itu, _namja_ itu Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Dengan amarah dan harapan terakhir yang tersisa dalam dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga Jongwoon memecah kaca dihadapannya, berharap orang itu sirna dari kehidupan damainya. Tapi apa? Dalam pecahan kaca itu Jae memandang tangannya yang tak sedikitpun terluka dan memandangnya dengan tatapan hina menyiratkan siapa dia sekarang, bagaimana mengerikan hidupnya akan berjalan.

Dia berteriak, berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Mengeluarkan rasa frustasi yang ada dalam dirinya. Sampai kakinya membawa dia kerumah sakit tempat hal itu terjadi. Pencangkokan organ-organ perutnya.

"Kalian bohong kemarin malam dia masih berada disini memeriksa kondisiku, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak ada!" Jongwoon berteriak pada sang perawat.

"Kemungkinan anda salah rumah sakit, nama anda juga tak pernah terdaftar sebagai pasien dirumah sakit ini." Sang perawat menambahkan.

Jongwoon tertawa, apa itu lelucon atau ingatannya telah rusak? Dia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pasiennya. "Bukankah ini rumah sakit itu? Tak mungkin aku mempunyai ini jika tak pernah berada disini!" bentaknya membuat sang perawat agak takut memeriksa kartu yang dia bawa.

"Maafkan kami," dia menyerahkan kembali kartu itu, "Memang benar ini adalah tanda pasien rumah sakit ini, tapi nama anda tidak tertera disini. Saya telah mengeceknya ulang dan nama dokter Jung yang merawat andapun juga tidak pernah ada. Kami akan melakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut jika database kami mengalami kesalahan, tapi prosedur tersebut memerlukan waktu. Anda bisa memberikan alamat dan nomor anda pada kami, jika ada informasi lebih lanjut kami akan menghubungi anda." Jelas sang perawat.

Jongwoon tak bisa berpikir lagi. Hanya ini jalan yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk membuatnya normal kembali. Jika sang dokter bisa mencangkok organ itu dalam tubuhnya maka dia pasti juga bisa mengeluarkan itu dari tubuhnya. Walaupun beresiko kematiannya, dia akan memilih itu dari pada hidup hina memakan sesamanya. Dia bukan monster.

Air liurnya tiba-tiba menetes saat dia keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. Bau ini, dia mengikuti bau yang tiba-tiba membuat perutnya bergemuruh dan merasakan rasa lapar yang amat sangat. Setengah berlari dia mengikuti bau yang mengingatkannya kembali pada masakan ibunya saat ia kecil.

"Kau seorang Ghoul?" laki-laki yang tengah mencabik keluar isi perut korbannya itu menatap Jongwoon dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam dan iris menyala kemerahan. Mungkin baginya agak aneh melihat Jongwoon yang hanya mempunyai mata Ghoul disebelah kirinya saja, sementara yang lain seperti mata manusia normal.

Jongwoon menahan mulutnya, bukan untuk menahan muntah seperti manusia normal yang tengah melihat tubuh yang tercabik dan darah yang tercecer dimana-mana. Tetapi untuk menahan air liur berlebihan yang terus keluar dari dalam mulutnya seakan dia adalah orang kelaparan dan melihat makanan yang sangat lezat.

Tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ghoul, tapi hatinya masih memiliki rasa perikemanusian. Air mata deras mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya menyalahkan tubuhnya yang saat ini kelaparan akan hal didepannya.

"Kau menangis? Sepertinya kau tak makan cukup lama." Ucap pria itu lagi melihat reaksi Jongwoon. "Yah, sejak Ghoul rakus itu datang kedaerah ini, lahan kita jadi sempit," gerutunya, "Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu hatinya saja. Aku juga sangat lapar, carilah makananmu sendiri!" pria itu langsung mencabut hati yang masih beberapa kali berkedut dan melemparkannya kearah Jongwoon yang segera beringsut menjauh. Tangannya gatal untuk mengambil daging didepannya, tapi dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk menjauh. Akan lebih baik lagi jika ia bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi, dan melupakan kejadian ini.

'KRAKK!

Suara patahan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jongwoon. Mata berbeda warnanya terbelalak menatap tubuh tak bernyawa seorang Ghoul yang tadi berbicara padanya. Tak lama, suara decakan juga terdengar.

"Ckck, menjijikan! Kau makan di wilayahku dengan begitu rakus" Jongwoon menatap namja yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah tampannya. Tubuh Jongwoon masih terus bergetar dan semakin kuat ketika mata si _namja_ menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau teman si brengsek ini?" kakinya melangkah mendekati Jongwoon yang masi terduduk di tempatnya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa hanya sebelah matamu yang berubah?" yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jongwoon adalah pertanyaan. Namun ia tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku juga akan mematahkan tulangmu"

"Jangan ganggu dia, Lee Donghae!" suara bass yang terdengar dingin menghentikan langkah Donghae, tak ayal dengan Jongwoon yang mencoba mencari asal suara.

"Ckck, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Donghae berbalik, menatap _namja_ yang mengganggu acara makannya.

Jongwoon terbelalak tak percaya, ia kenal namja itu, seorang pelayan di cafe Saphire Blue yang sering ia kunjungi.

 _Namja_ yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu hanya diam. Menatap dingin Lee Donghae yang matanya sudah berubah merah.

"Ckck, angkuh seperti biasa. Kau pikir kau sedang di wilayah siapa?" Donghae melirik Jongwoon sekilas yang masih bergetar, kemudian kembali menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan wilayah siapapun"

"Ya.. Sebelumnya ini adalah wilayah Jae tapi setelah dia mati ini bukan milik siapapun" Donghae menatap kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya."Jika aku membunuhmu, maka wilayah ini menjadi milikku"

Donghae berseringai, tanpa aba-aba, ia maju dan menerjang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi yang lain.

'crash'

entah siapa yang terluka hingga tanah yang gelap berubah menjadi merah.

"Lain kali aku akan merobekmu lebih dalam lagi"

"K-kau!" tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Lee Donghae pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berubah merah.

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Untuk waktu yg lama. Kyuhyun dengan pandangan intimidasinya dan Jongwoon dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar kuat.

"Bukankah kau _namja_ yang bersama Jae?" untuk sekilas keterkejutan tampak di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian menghilang tatkala melihat tangan kanan Jongwoon yang tergantung di udara.

"Kau menginginkan ini?" Kyuhyun mendekat, meraih bagian tubuh mayat yang sedari tadi terletak di tanah yang dingin.

"Makanlah" Kyuhyun menyodorkan segumpal daging manusia itu pada Jongwoon yang telah berurai air mata. Melawan sisi ghoulnya yang terasa mulai menggila. Ia lapar, dan ia menginginkan daging. Daging. Daging. Dan daging. Menjadi kata yang setia berputar di kepalanya.

Namun sisi manusianya menolak dengan kuat. Dirinya bukanlah monster yang memakan daging manusia! Ia masih manusia! Walau ia sendiri tidak menjamin hal itu.

"Ani! Aku tidak ingin memakan itu! Asal kau tau, aku masih manusia!" Jongwoon menolak keras. Dengan tangan kirinya yang berusaha keras menahan tangan kanannya yang berusaha menggapapi daging manusia di tangan Kyuhyun.

Mata merah Kyuhyun berkilat, "Kau tidak akan bisa jika terus kelaparan seperti itu"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Jongwoon berteriak keras. Dengan sebelah mata yang semakin tampak beringas.

"Ckck. Keras kepala" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Jongwoon. "Jika kau tidak ingin memakan ini. Maka aku yang akan memaksamu." Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung memaksa bongkahan daging itu masuk dalam mulut Jongwoon yang membuat Jongwoon malah memuntuhkan isi perutnya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun malah tampak semakin marah, dia menendang Jongwoon hingga terbentur dinding, mencengkram dagunya dan meremasnya dengan keras sampai bunyi tulang terdengar. Mungkin jika Jongwoon bukan setengah ghoul wajahnya pasti sudah hancur.

"Kau tak tahu betapa berharganya ini?" Kyuhyun mengambil lagi sisa-sia daging manusia yang berserakan dan menunjukkannya sekali lagi pada Jongwoon.

"Ku-k-mohon aku adalah manusia. Aku bukan monster, aku tak bisa memakan ini." Mohon Jongwoon.

"Kau bodoh! Benarkah kau manusia?"

"Aku manusia!" Jongwoon berteriak keras tangannya memukul tangan Kyuhyun , hingga cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dan dia jatuh terduduk. "Sampai saat itu aku manusia. Ini bukan salahku, aku seperti ini. Ini semua memburuk sejak saat itu."

"Buruk! Buruk kau bilang?" Kyuhyun memandangnya sinis, "Sejak lahir aku seperti ini. Makanan manusia bagiku seperti kotoran. Setiap hari aku harus selalu berpikir tentang CCG dan Ghoul lain hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah itu salahku sejak aku lahir?" Jongwoon hanya terdiam mendengarkan tak berani memandang Kyuhyun. "kau bukan Ghoul memang, tapi asal kau tahu kau juga bukan manusia lagi. Tidak ada tempat untuk setengah sepertimu di dunia ini." Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Jongwoon, "Jika kau tak bisa jadi manusia dan tak mau menjadi ghoul, artinya pilihanmu adalah kematian."

"Cukup Kyu. Kau sudah keterlaluan." Sesosok Ghoul muncul dari belakang mereka, dia tersenyum saat Jongwoon memandangnya. Sang pemilik _café_.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak sebelum kembali berdiri, menjauh dari Jongwoon. "Kita harusnya membunuh makhluk seperti dia Leeteuk _hyung,_ dia hanya akan menjadi masalah." Ucapnya memandang Leeteuk sebentar lalu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan hanya Jongwoon dan Leeteuk sendirian disana.

.

.

"Apa ini tak apa-apa?" sang dokter berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk tertutup bayang-bayang dengan 5 orang lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik sesuai perintahku." Jawab _namja_ itu, sekarang dia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mengenakan sebuah topeng tengkorak dan mata ghoulnya yang bersinar kemerahan hanya disebelah kanan."Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

"Dia hanyalah seorang _namja_ baik dan tak mengerti apapun. Cepat atau lambat dia akan gila dan menuju kematiaannya,"

Mata merah itu bergerak malas menatap sang dokter, "Apakah menurutmu kau lebih tahu daripada diriku?"

Dokter Jung menelan ludahnya ketakutan,"Ha-hanya berdasarkan penelitian selama ini. Dari beberapa puluh percobaan yang dilakukan hanya sedikit yang bisa berhasil melewatinya," diakhir katanya sang dokter melemah.

"kau tak perlu khawatir dokter Jung. Siwon menaruh perhatian besar padanya. Jadi, dia akan baik-baik saja." Salah satu dari kelima orang dibelakangnya angkat bicara, "Apalagi kita mengorbankan Jaejoong untuk itu."

"Jaga bicaramu G,"

"Cih, kau tidak asik TOP," _namja_ bertopeng yang dipanggil G itu hanya mendecih pelan.

.

.

TBC ~

An1 : ahahaha... untuk ukuranku ini update super kilat ...ugh aku jd gak bangga lg ama diriku karena gak bisa lelet xD *dorr . mungkin karena sama bee jd bisa kilat kayak gini xD xD ah ya dr review kmarin banyak yg gak ngerti yah kami akan berusaha mncoba menjelaskan sbaik mungkin, jd walau tau anime atau manganya masih bs ngikutin. ah kmarin ada review kok bukan seoul ghoul errr... itu tau kan lidah org indo itu takutnya ntar bisa jd judul 'seagul' kan gak lucu xD xD *alasan... yg pasti trimkasih review kmarin maaf gak bisa bls atu2 ... mian n gomawo m(_`_)m ... smoga kalian suka chap 1 ini **(Sparkcloudy)**

 **An2 :** hoho hore.. Publish cepat ^^ *kok aku yang bangga* ehem, aku kagak tau mau bilang apa yg pasti ini sudah semampu dan sebisanya. Mungkin adegannya kurang cetar dan menegangkan, karna itulah Korean Ghoul XD

yosh, makasi buat yg udah ninggalin komentarnya, aku terharu *dor XD thank juga buat emak sloudy yg udah mau aku suruh-suruh haha XD *anak durhaka*

oke, terakhir, mohon dukungannya buat nih ff karna ini bakal jadi saaangat panjang... Gomawo buat yg udah ripiu, dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya lagi ya... ^^ **(magbe3)**


End file.
